Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in the instant application generally relates to cooking device and more specifically it is directed to an auxiliary barbecue device designed to improve the process of barbecueing. In the specific the auxiliary cooking device of the present application improves over the prior art by providing two openings, a lower opening and an upper opening, and a grooved cooking surface. The upper opening is a vent that channels the smoke from the charcoal away from the food, the lower opening allows for the deployment of a grease trap, and the grooved cooking surface collects the melted grease and funnels into the lower openings.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue devices are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to barbecue cooking devices. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for auxiliary barbecue devices and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. These shortfalls make that no device currently known or previously disclosed can improve the cooking process on a barbecue by venting the smoke off the food and funneling the grease away from the charcoal and or flame source by evening out the heat coming from it. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.